Rot ist zurück! Level 3: Spiegel Garten
Das dritte Level hatte den Namen „Spiegel Garten.“ Ich wusste nicht was ich damit anfangen soll. Mir wurde aber ziemlich klar, was es bedeuten könnte. Ich wurde auf einer freien Fläche begrüßt, mit mehreren Soldaten. Sie haben sich gespiegelt. Das macht wohl das Level aus. Aber die Welt selbst hat sich wohl nicht gespiegelt. Es muss wohl was zu tun haben, mit dem Bosskampf. Aber ich will noch nicht soviel erzählen bis ich zu dem Punkt komme. Das dritte Level war wie das zweite Level. Du sahst 2 Eingänge und der eine Eingang hat wieder das Auge von Face.thumb Die Farbe diesmal der Eingänge war jedoch braun. Ich hatte tatsächlich Angst bekommen vor Face, schließlich hat er ja mir kuriose Fragen gestellt. Ich begab mich direkt zu dem Eingang, wo ich das Level beginnen kann. Es kam ein Textfeld in einer schwarzen Textbox. „Du musst die Fragen beantworten“. Wenn ich das Spiel weiterspielen wollte, musste ich wohl die Quizfragen beantworten. Ich besuchte somit Face erneut. Das waren die Ergebnisse seiner Fragen:thumb Frage Nr.1:Sind Homosexuelle Unmenschen? Antwort: Nein; Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht Nr.2 thumb Frage Nr.2:War der 2.Weltkrieg die Schuld von dir? Antwort: Nein; Reaktion: Genervt thumb Frage Nr.3:Magst du mich noch? Antwort: Nein; Reaktion: Traurig Frage Nr.4:Willst du mein altes ich? Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Verletztthumb Frage Nr.5: Sind Katzen, gute Begleiter? Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht Nr.11thumb Frage Nr.6:Soll ich dir zustimmen? Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht Nr.11 Frage Nr.7:Ist der Apfel ein leckeres Obst? Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht Nr.11 Frage Nr.8: Glaubst du an die Hoffnung? Antwort: Nein; Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesichts Nr.11 Es hat mich ziemlich genervt, dass Face immer den gleichen Ausdruck machte. Aber vielleicht erkenne ich so wieder den normalen Face, wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe. Face erkennt das er ein Fehler machte. Aber ab der 9.Frage hat er wieder einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck. Die 11.Frage hat mir den eindeutigen Beweis gegeben, dass Face Wahnsinnig wurde. Frage Nr.9:Ist die Erde rund? Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Überrascht thumb Frage Nr.10:Möchtest du einen neuen Helden? Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht Nr.5 thumb Dieser Ausdruck ist berechtigt. Wie will man einen neuen Helden haben, wenn es doch nur Link gab? Facethumb überraschte mich dann ziemlich, bevor er die 11.Frage stellte. Sein Gesicht wurde für wenige Sekunden ins dunkle vertieft. Ich wurde einem neuen Helden vorgestellt. Es war Link in Blau. Die Fähigkeiten von dem blauen Link, sind dass er mit blauer Plasma um sich schoss in den Bosskämpfen. Du wirst später sehen was ich damit meine. Ich muss erstmal die 11.Frage beantworten. Frage Nr.11:Ruft dich gerade jemand an? Antwort: …. Plötzlich blinkte mein Handy auf. Eine Private Nummer. Wie konnte das Spiel es wissen, dass mich jemand anruft? Ich habe gezittert als ich das Handy an mein Ohr hielt. "Spreche ich mit Zachary …Ja hier ist Zachary. Ihre Freundin, Melissa. Sie wurde ins Krankenhaus geschafft. Sie hatte einen Unfall mit ihrem Auto. Der Fahrer des Lkws konnte nicht identifiziert werden. Melissa liegt zwar Bewusstlos im Bett, aber ihr Zustand verbessert sich langsam. Wenn ich Sie sehe, lasse ich sie sofort durch." Ich konnte kaum noch reden… Ich wirfte fast mein Handy aus der Hand, als ich dann auf den Fernseher schaute. Obwohl ich keine Antwort dem Spiel gab, machte Face eine Reaktion. Die Reaktion von Face war: Mahnisch thumb Du weißt gar nicht, wie schnell ich meine Schlüssel nahm und ins Auto gestiegen bin. Rot hat Personen angegriffen, die ich nicht lange kenne. Sie sind unschuldig für das, was ich mit Rot erlebt habe. Rot hat aber bisher noch keine Reaktion gezeigt, dass es ihn wirklich gab. Im nächsten Level hatte es sich aber geändert nach dem Bosskampf. Als ich ziemlich schnell durch die Straßen gefahren bin, um noch rechtzeitig im Krankenhaus anzukommen, ist es mir selbst passiert. Mir ist das passiert, was Bill und Melissa passiert ist. Ich hatte einen schweren Unfall, mit einem anderen Wagen. Zur meiner Überraschung wurde ich nicht verletzt. Die Person im anderen Fahrzeug war jedoch tot. War es geplant? Ich weiß nicht was in mir gefahren ist. Ich bin einfach weiter gefahren. Ich erkannte, dass ich mich selber geändert habe. Aber das war mir zu dieser Zeit relativ egal. Nach wenigen Minuten bin ich nach einer halbstündigen Fahrt, endlich am Krankenhaus angekommen. Es war eine Krankenschwester an dem Bett von Melissa. Ihr Gesicht hat mir wohl die Sorgen von ihr bereits geschildert. Melissa‘s Zustand hat sich ruckartig verschlechtert. Die Krankenschwester die an ihrem Bett war, klärte mich explizit auf. Melissa hatte einen Autounfall mit einem anderen Fahrzeug. Dabei wurde der Unfall nicht von ihr verursachtet, sondern von dem anderen Fahrzeug, welches wie ein Wahnsinniger durch die Straßen gefahren ist. Leider können diese, den Fahrer nicht identifizieren, da dieser mit seinem Fahrzeug geflüchtet ist. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es nicht gewesen war. Es könnte zwar gut zu mir passen, aber warum sollte mich das Krankenhaus anrufen und mich dann belügen. Mir fiel zu dieser Zeit nicht ein, dass das Spiel eine Vorhersage tätigte. Im Nachhinein war es mir dann sowieso egal. Ich wartete eine Zeit lang in dem Zimmer von Melissa. Ich wollte den Augenblick miterleben, wenn sie erwacht. Zu meiner Überraschung dauert es nicht lange. Ich habe sie gefragt, was passiert ist. Die Geschichte, die sie mir erzählte, war nicht mit meiner zu vergleichen. Es war anders. Ich konnte damit mir selber beweisen, dass die Schuld nicht an mir lag. Habe ich schön erwähnt, dass ich eine Angst vor Krankenhäusern habe? Melissa wusste es nicht. Sie schrieb mir dann auch eine SMS, weshalb ich es so eilig hätte. Meine Interesse gegenüber das Spiel, ist angestiegen. Weiterzukommen um an Rot erneut Rache ausüben zu können, führte dazu das ich beinahe die Tür aufgetreten habe als ich wieder zuhause angekommen bin. Ich wurde gebremst, als ich Face sah. Face hat mir immernoch diesen Ausdruck gezeigt. Es wandelte aber meine Furcht in Wut. Meine Erinnerung erinnerten mich daran, dass das Spiel reagiert auf Antworten. Meine Reaktion war: „Rot, ich bin bereit. Ich werde dich finden. Ich werde dich töten!“ Aber das Spiel reagierte nicht darauf. Aber das Spiel reagierte nicht darauf. Ich verließ Face und startete das Level. „Finde den Schlüssel“. Ich sollte denthumb Schlüssel finden. Ich grinste dieses Bild an und drückte es schlicht weg. Es war ein grüner Raum und eine geschlossene Tür. Natürlich begab ich mich als erstes zu dieser Tür,da auch sonst die Tür von alleine aufging. So war es aber diesmal nicht. „Finde den Schlüssel“. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen soll. Bisher sollte ich keine Schlüssel finden. Irgendwas sagte mir, dass ich raus gehen sollte aus diesem Level. Zur meiner Überraschung war es wohl der richtige Weg. thumb Das Auge wo eigentlich das Quizlevel war, ist nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Komplettlösung die mir eigentlich helfen sollte, ergab keinen Sinn mehr. Es gab kein einziges Level wo du mehrere Eingänge benutzten musst, um deinen Weg durch die weiteren Level zu finden. Das Level begann ich mit dem neuen blauen thumbLink. Als ich reinkam, erkannte ich einen Raum mit einen Eingang und einem weiteren Raum. Ich musste ein wenig schmunzeln, da es eigentlich zu einfach war. Ich bin schließlich in den Raum gegangen, doch der Raum hat sich nicht verändert. Es wirkte so, als wäre ich gefangen. Ich bin 5 Minuten lang, immer den selben Weg gegangen, weil ich dachte das es der Weg ist. Ich fing an zu verzweifeln, was das Ziel ist. Vielleicht ist der Eingang gar nicht der Eingang. Vielleicht ist der Eingang eine Wand. Nun ja, der Eingang war wohl auf der Linken Seite der Quest. Ich bin an die Wand ran gegangen und plötzlich hat sich die Wand geöffnet wie man auf dem Screenshot sehen kann. In dem neuen Raum, indem ich mich befand, fand ich das erste mal etwas, dass es in dem Spiel tatsächlich gibt. Da war ein Triforce. Ich begab mich zu dem Triforce und Link hat ihn eingesammelt. Ich war froh, dass ich den Weg thumbnicht zurückgehen muss. Nach dem ich das Item eingesammelt habe, wurde ich direkt wieder vor die erste Höhle geschickt. Mit dem grünen Link, weil es auch zu der Umgebung passte, habe ich das Triforce benutzt und die Tür ist tatsächlich aufgegangen. Der Bosskampf im 3.Level war gegen… Link. Mir wurde jetzt erklärt, weshalb der thumbName dieses Levels Spiegel Garten heißt. Du musst mit Link gegen Link kämpfen. Hast du dein Schwert benutzt hat er sein Schwert benutzt. Hast du die neuen Fähigkeiten genutzt, hat er die neue Fähigkeit genutzt. Während des Kampfes konntest du aber hin und her wechseln. Die Lebensbalken wurde zwar gegenseitig zur gleichen Zeit zerstört, jedoch hatte ich 2 Links und er war nur einer. Ich werde dir nun dir die weiteren Screenshots erklären. Du kannst erkennen das ich hier den grünen Link benutzt habe. Ich wollte mit dem Grünen Link austesten, was der andere Link machen würde. Interessant war, dass wenn du nicht angreifst, wird das Spiel deine Steuerung übernehmen, bis du wieder eine Attacke machst. thumb Auf diesem Screenshot erkennst du, wie es aussieht, wenn man den grünen Link mit dem blauen Link austauschen will. Man erkennt aber auch das meiner erster Link ziemlich geschwächt war. Der Gegner hatte aber die gleich Lebensbalkenqualität. Es war somit einfach, den Anti-Link wie ich ihn dann nannte, mit einem Schwert zu besiegen. Der Anti-Link war somit besiegt. „Na komm Rot, worauf wartest du noch?“ thumb Die einzige Reaktion die das Spiel machte waren dann die leuchtenden Augen vom besiegten Link als er wie Dodongo weggelicht ist. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich Rot‘s Attacken kontere. Er hat sich bis jetzt noch nicht getraut, sich zu zeigen. Was ein Feigling. Ich wurde ziemlich Sauer als ich erkannt habe, dass ich erst beim 3.Level bin. Das Spiel hatte 9.Level. Sie waren zwar wesentlich kürzer als die von NES Godzilla, aber es waren mehr und das würde es ausgleichen. Es wird auch ziemlich in die Länge gezogen da, Zufallssituationen die Level länger machten. Ich wollte nicht wissen, was noch passieren würde in den weiteren Level. Immer war irgendein Event im Spiel, welches das Level in die Länge gezogen hat. Im 1.Level habe ich nur das Spielprinzip erklärt. Bevor ich das 2.Level gestartet habe, bin ich wegen dem Spiel, in einen Markt gefahren. In diesem Level, hat das Schicksal ziemlich mit meiner Mentalität gespielt. Rot, hatte das schon in NES Godzilla gemacht. Es war aber nicht so schlimm. Es war schon passiert. Es war schrecklich, dass ganze erneut zusehen. Bevor ich mit dem 4.Level beginne, will ich dir sagen: Rot hat bewiesen das er da ist. Level 2: Rot ist Zurück! Level 2: Gezora Höhle Level 3.1: Rot ist zurück! Level 3.1: Melissas Botschaft Level 4: Rot ist Zurück! Level 4: Faces Quizhöhle Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Zelda Kategorie:Mittellang